Danford William
Name: Danford Surname: Willford Title/Nickname: Danford Race: Human Class: Warrior Age: 25 Appearance: He has short dark hair that resembles that of the night sky with eyes that are dark-green. His nose is rather small, and has a cut on the side of his forehead that seems deep that shows signs of unhealing. Alignment: Chaotic neutral. Psychology: Danford since his childhood has learned to question the envrionment around him, always acting inquisitive to figure things out. An elitist when it comes to his "superior intellect" which itself could manage that of a Gnome. He seems rude at times and blunt and disagrees with the belief of the Light and bases himself more on honor then anything/ Birthplace: Westfall Actual residence: Stormwind Background: Danford as a child was a poor boy grown into a typical Alliance family in Westfall. Of course, he was alive and young when it flourished as a forest itself, where it was ripe and there was clean water everywhere and apples sprouted everywhere, that it was once part of the forest. Since the major drought and the disappearing and the heat-wave, Westfall has never been the same place to him. Although there was a trait to Danford that sticked out that was not similar to the usual typical people that were his age. Although he compensated for fact of not having a strong biology he dug into his books further and further to study the history of the world, he was interested in everything from enginering to archaeology to the stories of the titans from dwarves that passed through the land to the rumors of Old Gods that stalked both the Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. In his particular cocky intelligence, he does not follow the Light, he is not a man of the Church. He was never strong enough that he could fight a boar or go mining for hours like his brothers, and any form of woodcutting he did was rare. At the age of twelve, his parents funded with the rest of their money they saved up for six years to send them to Stormwind to join an elite trainning class, all the gold they had permantly funded him and his new orphan family. The family he had in Westfall was not right for him or his beliefs as they were constantly fighting, Danford had a mouth and believed he was alrights right, much to the dismay of his parents' belief. At age fourteen, he graduated the class early and began to journey around the Eastern Kingdoms. It was during the Third war he traveled out. He even saw the destruction of Stormwind by the Blackrock Old Horde in the first War. Although he was too young to remember it, he was involved very much so. When the war ended, Danford returned to Stormwind to take up his reigns as a Guard. Until now, he's finally deciding to take up his dream of traveling Azeorth and possibly even other worlds to study cultures and expres his beliefs of his world, his phillosphy; he has been trainning for this trip for a very long time now. And in the ending, before he started to travel again he went to Westfall to see his family. His family farm was burnt down by the Defias, and he himself was almost murdered by the Defias. He fled, with the truth that everyone in his family (or atleast that he knows of) is dead, and it carrys that burden to even today no matter how harsh it is. Category:Characters